Counting Bullets
by BreakInCaseOfEmergency
Summary: Vaas men steal from Hoyt's shipments one too many times, so he enlists the help of an auditor to make sure it doesn't happen again. A naive female is sent to respond to his request and she's far from what he expects. What problems will ensue when she meets several of the islands more colourful inhabitants? Rated M for MATURE THEMES/ LANGUAGE! Hoyt/OC/Sam
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first Far Cry 3 fic, and although this chapter is quite dark, it's will get lighter. Just bear with it XD– some events will be AU but the majority will tie in with the main plotline. Please do enjoy the work, review favourite and follow if you do :D**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**I do not own Far Cry 3 only my OC characters :3**_

_**The language in this story is very very mature, so be warned, if you're uncomfy with that sort of thing this isn't the best read for you. Welp, now that you're warned, onto the chapter :3**_

HOYTS POV:

So those little bastards thought that they could steal from me huh? The thought that they think that I'm stupid enough to not notice is worse than the deed itself. Trying to make a fool out of me normally ends up with the offenders limbs scattered around the nearby bases to send a message out to the rest of the unruly fuckers – but this time I think it warrants something a little more severe. Simply killing these simpletons isn't enough to soothe my smarting reputation. I can just see them all out there laughing at me, and hey, I like a good laugh as much as the next guy, but not when the joke is on me.

As I step inside the weapons cache, the overwhelming stench of piss and weed assaults me and I find myself even further disgusted by these pigs I call my soldiers. I should do away with all of these puissant pirates and just hire more privateers, true they are cheap, disposable human lives but they are hardly effective. Their best use is a meat shield for the more effective warriors, and on occasion they manage to actually hit the target their aiming at.

Rubbing my nose in exasperation, I take in the sheer emptiness of the place.

Hot blood rises throughout my body, these idiots got a fresh batch of ammunition and throwables just a month ago and already they are down to the bare bones. That means more money expended on the worthless runts that didn't even deserve the AK-47's on their backs. Money that they are stealing out of my pocket on a daily basis! Oh yes, raiding my drug cartels and not bothering to be stealthy about it either.

That of course is the real reason that I'm here. Nobody fucks with Hoyt Volker's money and gets away with it – Vaas and his men are going to pay for the humiliation that I have suffered. How I must look to the other drug lords, it pains me to think of. Just thinking about it makes my fist clench at my side, nails digging into my palm but I barely register the pain – it just makes me more hungry for retribution.

I turn my gaze to Vaas, who is standing slightly behind me. He has every reason to look as on edge as he does, he knows that he's in trouble but he doesn't know the extent of it just yet. To be honest, I haven't even decided on the punishment myself yet. Unpredictable me, hm?

Chuckling to myself, I run my hand over the rough wooden crates containing SMG ammunition or what is left of it. I peer inside for a moment or two before slamming my hand down hard against the surface making some of the weaker pirates shit in their pants with that gesture alone. Anger narrows my eyes as I fill my hand with the shells, before letting them fall back down, a soft metallic clinking sounds through the silence. I take a breath in, trying to steady my tone enough to speak professionally to the bastard, letting them know that I'm so pissed off is something I'm hoping to avoid.

"So which of you fuckers think that this is a game huh?" I ask, gaze unwaveringly fixed on Vaas before shifting to each of the men inside the cache with them. Supposedly they are in charge of some of the bases on this island, makes them more important in their eyes. Really, they are all here because of my good graces, and perhaps they would have better uses as a table or decoration for their bases.

Silence envelopes the small room, and it makes me chuckle again before removing my hand from the ammunitions box to rest on my Desert Eagle.

"You have pissed through your hands over £50,000 of weapons this month alone, so, tell me why I shouldn't have my boys waste you and mount your heads on pikes! Huh?! Who's going to loosen their tongues now?!" I growl.

"Eh sorry, sorry Hoyt. It's been a hard month hermano, my sister, she's sending more of her men to attack the bases. It ain't normally this bad this time of year." Vaas defends his men, which although admirable, only serves to make my eyebrow raise.

"I don't give a shit about your fucking family, I give a shit about my profits going down the drain!" I bellow, kicking a nearby crate to pieces, the splintered wood cracking and clattering to the ground. Admittedly it does calm me down slightly, but, someone is still going to have to pay for making me look like a fucking moron.

"I got the guys who were stealin' from the shipments, found them with over ten pounds of snow white in their shack yeah? What do you want us to do with them?" Vaas asks, although the bastard is too proud to admit it, he's trying to shift the heat from him to the guys who have been stealing from me. I can tell that's what he's doing, but, all the same, I need Vaas to run operations on this side of the island – these fuckers are disposable and therefore I can do whatever the hell I want to them without any repercussions whatsoever.

Much more useful for anger management.

"At least you're fucking useful for something Vaas. Bring them to my base tonight, we'll have a party." I smirk, a plan already forming in my head of what I could do to bring as much misery as possible to the head of the pirates, and the fuckers who were stealing from me.

"Yeah, yeah, okay Hoyt. I'll bring them there tonight." Vaas nods, running his hand through his ridiculous Mohawk. What I wouldn't give to shave the thing off.

I turn on my heel and make my way to the door, all of the pirates skittering away from me to form a path. The fact that they all so obviously fear me gives me a much needed high to lift me out of my grey mood. Things are getting better, and by tonight, I'll be back on top. There is something that I think, unfortunately, needs to be done to stop more of my sodding profits disappearing down the drain. As much as I hate to involve those types of beaurocrats, there doesn't seem to be much fucking choice here.

Raising a finger in the air, I turn to Vaas and smirk;

"Oh and we can have a chat about your expenditure of fucking ammunition."

XxXxXxXxX

VAAS' POV:

That mother fucker.

Making me drag these putana's around like I'm their fucking mother. Doesn't he know that I have better things to be doing, like, one of the new batches of drugs that has just come in; some of the guys tried it earlier on and it made them fly high for hours on end. I need some of that. I do not need to be having a 'party' with Hoyt. 'Cause I'm no brain surgeon but it's not going to be any type of party I'd like to go to that's for sure. It's not like I could say no though, the bastard has me by the balls – at least these guys are taking the flak tonight.

He was seriously out for blood this afternoon, my blood, now he might have calmed down a little bit but I ain't holding out any hope for that.

Sitting in this arty as shit chair waiting for Hoyt to get his ass down from, well, wherever the fuck he is, is not something that I had planned for today. Why the fuck is he making me wait, huh? He knows I'm fucking here!

I trace the scar down the left side of my face, a reminder of when I was in a situation where I had to pay my dues to bastards like Hoyt, and now, now I'm back in the same fucking position I was years ago. Not for long though, if I have my say. The island responds to me, it's my island. Not his. I'll take it back from him one day. When the time is right. Then he'll regret treating me like he has done, I'll make sure of it.

Right now I would be on the beach, hunting for fucking sharks in the dusk. That's when it's hardest to see them, I don't have a death wish to go hunting in the middle of the fucking night – cause, that'd be crazy. Loco. This is one of my only fucking days off man and I'm spending it getting chewed out by this hijo de puta.

Ears straining, I can just pick out the sounds of footsteps coming into the living room area of Hoyt's house. Finally. If the guy is going to kick the shit out of me I would rather he do it without playing mind games about it. Like a fucking man.

"Ah there you are, thank you for coming." Hoyt croons, opening his arms in a welcoming gesture that I know is the furthest thing from welcoming.

"Is no problema boss man." I smirk, leaning forwards and putting my arms on my knees "These are the five guys that you asked me to bring."

I tilt my head to one side so that Hoyt could see the five guys stood up behind me, they're all shaking in their boots – fucking pussies. They knew what would happen if they got caught by Hoyt stealing from his personal stashes and stocks, now they have the price to pay, and hey, I'm not going to vouch for them. Bastards have made me miss my shark hunting and meth crystals. They deserve everything they're gunna get.

"Now, you should know gentlemen, that I take stealing very seriously." Hoyt states, with a mock sad tone to his voice, he's a sick fucker and Vaas knows that he's going to seriously enjoy killing these guys in whatever sick demented way that he has planned for them.

"It wasn't us Mr. Volker!" one of them pipes up, making me roll my eyes, I would kick him in the balls if Hoyt wasn't dealing with them right now for being such a woman about it.

"But there's no reason why we can't move past this, eh? Move past it? Forgive and forget?" Hoyt suggests, sitting in front of the guys, his chest pressed against the back of a chair as he sits in it backwards "In fact, here, take this, a little peace offering for you."

A click of his fingers later, I watch as ten privateers step into the room and immediately my hand rests against the thigh holster holding my machete. There is no way these guys are getting the jump on me, I'm fucking getting prepared just in case. Hoyt sends a twisted grin my way and I find myself returning it as soon as I see the bags of coke in the hands of the privateers. I have a pretty good fucking idea about what he's planning, and it's every bit as fucked up as I thought it was gunna be.

Two privateers for each guy, one grabs their arms and pins them behind their back, and I watch as the other pours a healthy amount of coke on the ground in front of them. Hoyt saunters forwards and kicks their backs until they're leaning forwards on their knees, their noses rubbing into the coke already. There's a dark gleam in Hoyt's eyes, that is most likely reflected in my own, the power that this situation is giving to him is immense. I can fucking tell.

"Now seeing as you fuckers like cocaine so much, I thought you'd like to have a little more, go on boys, dig in." Hoyt hisses, squatting down in front of the men, I get up from my seat and join him – I want to see the look in their eyes when they see that I'm not going to vouch for them, oh no, and they are going to die in a few minutes time. I don't say anything though, heaven fucking forbid that I interrupt Hoyt in the middle of a power trip.

Seeing that the men aren't going to take any coke themselves, I see Hoyt signalling to the privateers and a moment later plastic bags are stuffed into the mouths of the captives forcing them to breathe through their nose and inhale the coke. I have to admit, it's a work of brilliance, Hoyt is always so goddamn imaginative when it comes to offing people who have gone behind his back. Hoyt doesn't even pay attention as the men start twitching, retching and leaking blood onto the floor in front of him, merely standing and directing his attention back onto me. Oh shit. Not good.

"As that bit of business is done, I have something to inform you Vaas." He states, voice all calm and clear like.

"Yeah, sure Hoyt what is it you need doing?"

"There's a visitor coming to the island, I need you to make sure that your guys don't interfere with what they're doing. You need to actually make sure that they do their jobs, which means no killing, no giving them drugs and if you could keep them in one piece that'd be great." He smirks, crossing his arms around his chest.

"Yeah no problemo hermano." I grin, holding my hands up in the air in a gesture of surrender. It's not my fault that everyone Hoyt brings onto this fucking island can't handle it, and runs back home to their mama after a few days, hours even.

"While they are on your side of the island they are going to be under your protection, so make sure that you don't fuck up. Or it'll be your head."

"So, what the fuck are they here for anyway?" I ask, my curiosity getting the better of me, and perhaps the remainder of the joint I smoked before I left, who knows?

"They're here to make sure that you don't lose me any more of my sodding money Vaas!" Hoyt bellows "They're here to find out just how much you really need and how much you're bullshitting me, and to keep an eye on my fucking shipments so your little rats don't start stealing again. Comprende?!"

"Si si, alright alright."

I really don't fucking like the sound of that, some white mother fucker coming in and sticking their nose into my island? Into my business? And I can't ice them when they're done, or if they're being a pain in the ass? No no no, please. That is not going to be happening. Hoyt will change his mind, he'll stop them from coming when he sees how loco the idea is. Right now though, I need to calm, I need to chill. I'm not going to end up like those sad sods on the ground next to me, no.

"Now that it what I like to hear," Hoyt smirks, wrapping one arm around my shoulders which makes my stomach clench uncomfortably "They'll be here next week so, make sure you keep your diary open. Enough of business for one night, how about we crack open one of those new shipments hm? In celebration?"

Now, that is what I like to hear.

_**That's chapter one done, I hope that you enjoyed it. My OC will be coming in on the next chapter which will be coming up soon. Review and favourite if you liked! :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here is the second, and lighter chapter – please enjoy it and let me know what you think about the characters/plot etc :3**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**I do not own Far Cry 3**_

_**The language in this fic is still very choice, and mature, and therefore anyone who isn't comfortable with this combined with a healthy sprinkling of drug use then this might not be the story for you. Now that that's out the way, enjoy the chapter guys! :3**_

HOYT'S POV:

I thought that it would be better to greet the newbie to the island personally, like I would greet any other new employee. This is a little bit more important though, they have a job higher up the scale than simply being a bit of muscle – they would be in charge of working with the finances and intricacies of business. I need to make sure that they're a trustworthy individual, the company assured me that they are but, you can never be too sure in situations like this. Could be some fucking Interpol agent in disguise.

This is the only fucking reason I'm waiting in this heat for the boat to roll up. Honestly I don't know why I hire half of these incompetent assholes, they can't even bring one person to me without running into some kind of trouble. Being out here in this heat is making sweat build up, and for fucks sake meeting someone this important drenched with sweat is as fucking embarrassing as meeting them with rubber duckie underwear on. Growling lightly, I run my hand over my face impatiently, and resist the urge to gun down the goddamn boat when it drives into view.

Finally I might get to claw some money back from the black hole that is Vaas' operation. It is a business man's worst nightmare.

Given the specification that I gave the company, the guy should be a pushover into getting to do whatever the fuck I want him to do. Useful. I don't really want any teething problems when starting out, after all I kept the nature of my business secret and I don't need this fucker going and blabbing to anyone who'll listen. They need to scare easy.

Turning to the boat, as the passengers disembark, I am about to welcome the new addition to my little family when I see that…that the fucking representative is a woman. A woman! That is not something that I expected at all, and honestly I find myself angered by the fact that the agency would send someone so obviously unqualified for the sodding job. She looks like she's going to topple over already never mind having the strength to fight off potential attackers on her journey around the island.

Sam, who I sent to pick her up, looks just as bewildered as I do. Of course just like I do, he checks her out. She's got a great rack, an even better ass and what looks like a pair of long smooth legs. Definitely better than any of the local whores, maybe I'll have to make it a mission to bed her during her time here, which I might have to extend indefinitely. All I can hope for now is that she doesn't have one of those pissing irritating helium voices, that would just ruin it all.

"Welcome my dear, to the Rook Islands." I greet, taking her hand and kissing the back of it, which sends a delightful blush across her cheeks. Well that is a reaction I haven't had in a long while, it's refreshing actually, most women are all too eager to get on their back and spread their legs for me this one might actually pose some sort of challenge.

"Ah, thank you Mr. Volker." She whispers, ducking her head away from my gaze, like a coy little deer. It sends a familiar shudder through me, which reflects in my predatorial grin "It is a pleasure to be here."

"Nonsense, it is our pleasure to have you here. Do you have a beautiful name to go with such a beautiful face?"

"My name is Willow Hartman sir."

The fact that she calls me sir, just is the icing on the cake, and I lick my lips slowly. Oh fuck yes, her stay is going to have to be elongated until such a time she's no longer so delightfully innocent. Then I can send her back without a second thought. I link my arm through her own, and guide her up to the main base, where most of my business accounts and rosters are kept. She will have a very busy day ahead of her that is for sure.

"I see that you have already met Sam, you'll be working closely with him while I am busy in meetings and such. He knows almost as much about this place as I do." I joke, squeezing her arm gently to try and get her to open up, and be a little less reserved.

"Oh yes." Willow blushes again, sending a shy glance Sam's way which makes me want to decapitate the man immediately. There is no way that he is going to be cock blocking me on this occasion, if he even looks like he's getting too close to this one I'll personally rip his balls off and mount them on my rear mirror "He was very kind, I had a little bit of a shock when I first arrived here, security really must be a priority for people to be armed this heavily."

Oh…what? She truly hasn't managed to figure it out yet? Well, I for one am going to enjoy this while it lasts. The expression on Willow's face when she finds out about what is going on here, what she is going to be helping with, will be absolutely amazing and worth the wait by far. Patting her arm, I lead her upstairs to my office, Sam in tow, for our first little briefing together. I can see us having a lot more 'briefings' together, definitely.

Allowing Willow to go up the stairs before me, I loiter behind, watching her ass sway from side to side as she takes cautious steps upwards. Sam appears at my shoulder and I can't help but smirk at him, which he returns slightly;

"It is a rather delightful surprise, nein?" he chuckles.

"When you're expecting some bald overweight fucker, yeah it's a fucking miracle." I smirk, before ascending the stairs to meet with Willow at the top. Don't want her wandering off and finding one of the interrogation rooms on her first day.

The corridors, although normal to me, seem to be fascinating the young woman. Her eyes are roving around every last detail, and unfortunately she must pick up on some of the blood and gun shots on the walls from when some of my men decided to host a mutiny. The fuckers hadn't lasted long but they had done some damage to the structure. Honestly I hadn't even noticed. Running her hands through her hair, to push it away from her face, Willow refocuses and blushes when she sees that I've been looking at her for a moment or two.

"This way dear." I chuckle, opening the door to my office for her.

The air conditioning is a fucking blessing in this place that's for sure, and as I sit down at my desk I'm grateful for it. The heat out there is unbearable. Kicking my feet up onto the desk in front of me, I wait for Willow to take a seat herself until I realise that she's waiting for me to give her the go ahead. Sometimes, God could be kind to cruel people, him sending this woman to his island is just one of those small blessings. She would be the best lay he'd had in a while.

"You can sit down you know." I smirk.

WILLOW POV:

Sitting down on the chair in front of Mr. Volker's desk when bidded to do so, I can't help but feel completely terrified in this place. He gives off such a violent aura that I find myself doing anything and everything possible to make sure I don't offend him by accident. I can't see the consequences of that being anything good. Such a powerfully rich man doesn't get that way without being a little bit cut-throat, and I'm is going to be handling his finances. That is a big responsibility.

Maybe that's why he's eyeing me up like that, he's hardly taken his eyes off me, and it doesn't feel like it's a pleasant sort of gaze. It makes my skin crawl.

"Thank you." I whisper softly, crossing my legs one ankle behind the other, and placing my hands on my lap "I want to assure you Mr. Volker that although I seem young I have every experience needed for the position here, and I'm going to work as hard as I can to make sure that you get the results that you desire."

Hopefully my reassurance will make him slightly less hostile towards me, although he isn't outright being verbal about his concerns, I'm sure that he does have some. He was probably expecting a male for one, seeing me stepping off the boat would raise a lot of problems if he had been expecting the company to send a male representative. I will just have to work as hard as I can to prove that I can be just as efficient.

"I'm sure that you will, Willow."

The way that he says my name makes me gulp softly, and I can't help but divert my eyes away from his icy gaze while I try and get myself back under control again. It's just something about him that I can't handle, I don't know what it is. Looking to Sam for some comfort and reassurance, I see him send a fleeting smile my way before sternly looking ahead like I suppose he is supposed to do. That little gesture is enough for now, hopefully I will get to talk to him properly after the meeting is finished.

"Now," Hoyt declares, clapping his hands and grabbing her attention again "I'm sure that you're wondering about your duties here. Well, I need you to do a complete stock check of everything in the island bases, and then when that is complete, I will need you to assess how much I should actually be spending on this shit."

He tosses a very large file my way and I catch it slightly clumsily, I can only imagine that there is a long list of stock items that I'll be checking and accounting for. Although it's none of my business I can tell that there might have been a big loss of product to cause Hoyt to call for the services of my company. He seems so private, and the nature of his business so shaded that he probably doesn't want me to be here.

Before I can flick through the file though, his hand comes down on top of mine, pressing it flat to the manila folder. Blushing brightly I find myself staring up into a rather heated gaze which makes my heart spasm in fright, just what did I do this time?

"Before you go looking through that dearie," Hoyt purrs, sending the hairs on the back of my neck on end "I need to make sure that you're not going to be running off and telling people about what you see in there. I'm very serious about my competition you see, so, would you mind signing this? It's a contract for our time we're working together."

Slowly he withdraws his hand away, leaving me without his warm and slightly rough touch. Nodding my head I decide to focus on the job and the job alone for the time being, Hoyt would stop being so aggressive when he see's results. I just have to go out and start working in order to get the results that he wants. My reassurances do work slightly, managing to calm me down enough to accept the contract.

"Thank you Mr. Volker, I'll be happy to sign it if it will put you at ease." I smile softly, reaching down into my bag to get my fountain pen.

"Oh it will." Hoyt grins, steepling his fingers together as he watches me.

I can feel both of their eyes on me and it makes my hand shake gently as I turn the pages of the contract. Despite actually wanting me to sign the contract, I can sense that Hoyt doesn't expect me to sit down and read it cover to cover. I feel the pressure mounting on top of me, and to seek some comfort I place the tip of the pen in my mouth and suck on it to keep my mind off what is going on around me. Eventually, after what feels like hours, I reach the end and happily sign the contract knowing that there's nothing untoward in there.

"Excellent." Hoyt purrs, reaching over and grabbing the contract, before signing it himself with a flourish "Now all business aside you'll be wanting to move in, get a shower, relax hm? No need to start work right away, I'm no slave driver."

For some reason, Sam and Hoyt laugh as if sharing some inside joke, and I can't help but laugh nervously along with them. Hearing Hoyt laugh seems like a strange occurrence, he seems as if normally he would be a very angry person. Maybe because of that it doesn't seem like his laugh suits him. It sounds too, manufactured.

"Thank you! I am looking forwards to exploring the islands they look beautiful." I admit with a bright smile "I'd be grateful to have the afternoon off so I can get settled in."

"Well then you shall have it my dear! I'm having a party tonight, you have to attend. It starts at 11pm, so, make sure that you're back in time. I don't want to have to send my men out in search of you." Hoyt instructs, although I get the feeling that he's not joking when he says I have to attend the party. I wouldn't want to be rude in any case but, there is that aggressive undertone to him again. Maybe there will be some other ladies at the party though, so, I can mix with them and make some friends.

"I'd be happy to come to the party, what…uhm, what is the dress code?" I ask, worrying my lip between my teeth, which only makes Hoyt's gaze darken further yet I can't stop myself from doing the action. It comforts me against the feelings of anxiety that this man conjures up.

"There is no dress code, just don't come in covered in too much blood and we won't have a problem! Now off with you, Sam will help you get settled in, and he is at your disposal while you are visiting my island."

Now officially dismissed, I gather my bag and send a soft smile to Hoyt as he waves me out of his office. Although he seems to be eccentric, and a little bit violent, I think that I can work with him as long as I don't end up crossing him on something important. He's not so different, I've worked with clients like him before – I reassure myself, buying it completely. After all there have been lots of clients like Hoyt for her company, big business men don't take lightly to people messing with their money, so I can understand the initial aggression.

Leaning on the wall slightly down the corridor, I let out a deep breath I didn't know I'd been holding in, and grin sheepishly at Sam as he approaches;

"So, how did I do?" I ask, shyly. The rather burly, and equally aggressive body guard had seemed to be as bad as Hoyt when I first arrived but now, he seems way more friendly. Maybe it will be that way with Hoyt as well?

"Wunderbar." He grins, placing a hand on my shoulder "I think that you deserve a drink, madchen."

Shocked I can't help but turn my gaze up at Sam, wide eyed; "What, drink on the job? That's not really very professional…" I murmur, still tempted by the offer, after all the heat is beating down on me even when I am still inside buildings here. A drink wouldn't be too bad would it?

Sam looks almost as shocked as I am when he hears what I said, did all of the soldiers drink on the job or something? I hope that I didn't sound like…well like a kid when I said that. The last thing that I want is to distance myself from the one friend that I have on the islands, by seeming like a square. Yet, when the soldier laughs heartily, a much more pleasant sound than when Hoyt laughed, I laugh along with him.

"Ah you are a treat Willow." He grins shaking his head "Come on, I'll get you a coke, acceptable ja?"

"Are you teasing me…?" I pout, crossing my arms over my chest, before letting it go, my desire to have something cold to drink winning out over my sensibilities that bars shouldn't be frequented while on the job "Never mind, I'm too thirsty to care. Let's go."

"That's the spirit." Sam declares, leading me down the stairs "Crazy Cock Bar, here we come."

Even the name of the place makes me blush, god only knows what it's going to be like down there.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello and welcome to chapter three! It took a little longer to update because I had to scrap and rewrite it from the beginning – so hopefully the rewrite is worth it. Once again this chapter contains SWEARING and SEXUAL THEMES so you have been warned :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Far Cry 3.**_

HOYT's POV:

I've spent all fucking afternoon mopping up more of Vaas' incompetency's from affecting my business too much. This irritates me more than it normally would do because I should be preparing things for the reception party that I am hosting tonight, in the more pleasurable sense of the word, than having to beat the living daylights out of the nearest pirate because they have been smoking the cigars that I arranged for tonight. They seem content to keep making a fool out of me, don't they understand how many of my buyers I have invited tonight?

Unable to stop myself from sighing listlessly, I place a hand to my forehead, rubbing it languidly to try and relieve some of the pressure from my headache.

The evening ahead promises to be a fun one however, and I try and turn my attention towards that rather than the irritation that is plaguing me at the minute. Once a hand as been played then you should be paying attention to your current cards, not bitching about what happened several turns ago. The cards in my hands right now are rather high, I have a chance to indulge in some new products, show them off to my buyers, as well as spending the evening in the company of my lovely new addition here on the island.

Willow will be attending the party and I have every intention of letting her become aware of my possession over her. Everything that comes to my island belongs to me after all, and she is no exception.

Taking a glance at the clock beside me I hum, the party should be starting in half an hour or so, I should probably make my way down there so that any annoying early fuckers wouldn't be left with their pants around their ankles waiting for me to show up afterwards. Running a hand through my hair, I undo one more button on my shirt and smirk. This will be sure to make any woman, or any woman with sense, want me even more than normal. It makes things a lot easier, rather than having to restrain them. Despite what people tend to think I don't tend to prefer it like that.

I make my way down to the outside area of the compound, where there is all sorts of gazebo's and shit like that laid out to give cover if it rains during the event. The place cleans up pretty fucking good if I do say so myself. I can even see some of those fairy lights dotted around, not like I asked for them, but one of the guys said that they are pussy magnets. Women have a thing for them, and who am I to deny them something so simple as their gracious host for this evening? Picking my way through the tables and the servants lining the edges of the area I don't pay them attention. They are simply pieces of furniture to me. Property. I eventually spot the fucking bar, and merely raise a hand at the bar keep, he knows exactly what I want.

Scotch on the rocks.

And none of that single malt piss either, the real stuff, aged for over 30 years minimum.

Resting under one of the nearby fairy light filled gazebo's I resign myself to a night of rubbing shoulders with some of the most insufferable assholes I've ever met. Sometimes I wonder why I don't just wholesale slaughter them all and take over their businesses in order to expand myself. Probably because the world would be a much duller place without at least the illusion of competition surrounding me.

I swallow a large measure of whiskey and I'm about to go and wait inside when I see what appears to be the first guest coming into the compound. My date for this evening. Ah yes, I have instructed one of the less diseased whores to accompany me this evening, hopefully this will push Willow into my arms a little more willingly. Jealousy could be a powerful motivator when in the hands of a beautiful woman. Or a man even. As she approaches me, I wave my hand to signify that she should come forwards all the way instead of pausing like she normally would do. What can I say, my temper sometimes gets the better of me.

"Good evening dearie." I smirk, my arm wrapping around her rather bony waist to rest one hand on her prominent hip "You're bang on time."

"Yes sir." She replies, her voice high and simpering which seems to get on my nerves a lot fucking more than usual. True I'm used to it but, surely she could try something with a little more finesse for such an occasion?

"Now you remember what I told you hm? About my friend that is also in attendance tonight?"

"Of course sir, you won't be disappointed in me."

The slight scrunch to her features lets me know that she's not pleased about what she has to do but, I couldn't give two fucks if she likes it or not. She will do what she is told because I own her ass, and if she doesn't she knows what will be coming her way. Sometimes it feels good to be the boss. What am I saying, it is always good to be the boss! I curl a finger under the whores chin and tug it up roughly so that she looks into my eyes;

"I had better not be, otherwise, you know what I do with a bad hand, don't you?" I purr, the threat slipping off my tongue naturally as they have done so many times before.

Her squeak of fright in response is enough confirmation for me to know she has the message. I swiftly let go of her and drop my hand back to my side, just touching her sends my skin crawling. Sending her off in pursuit of alcohol for herself I turn my attention to the guests that are arriving promptly – several big clients for drug deals, and even a few in the slave trade. Tonight is not just a party, but a chance to show off my wares, and I know that my new meth batch is going to beat anything else that these bastards can pick up on the street. More money for me. Though, I find myself growing restless already.

Willow is almost late, and I do so detest lateness.

As I am about to send one of the privateers in search of her, in case some animal or fucking filthy native has gotten their hands on her, the woman of the hour arrives.

Hot, fucking damn. What I wouldn't give to leave this shit hole of a party and drag her to a nearby storage closet for the next few hours. Apparently her work outfits just don't do justice to her figure. I'll have to make sure that she knows she can wear more casual clothing around the island if this is a sampling of the outfits she could wear. White is definitely her colour, and the way that the skirt of her dress sways when her ass does just adds a certain kind of allure to her the rest of the women here don't possess. Similarly she is showing off her generous tits without dressing like a skank to do so. Her face isn't too bad either, I can tell that she's put some effort into what she's dressed like for tonight, and I always like a woman to make an effort for me.

Approaching her with my arms open wide, I wrap them about her in a swift embrace before steering her with one hand on her shoulder towards some of the clients I had been talking with just before her arrival, and of course, my date for tonight.

"Willow my dear you look stunning." I purr, giving her shoulder a light squeeze, which earns a soft blush from the rather bewildered looking woman "This is Chastity, she is my date for this evening, ladies say hello."

The look of surprise on her face is…fantastic. Although, what I do not expect is for her to immediately be so happy and fucking enthused to meet my supposed date. Goddamn it, this plan is not going the way that I fucking hoped that it would do – Willow just seems to be over the moon to meet the whore instead of fuming with anger like I had expected her to. I never knew this would come back and bite me on the ass like this! But I can salvage this, no doubt. Straights often look like a handful of shit until the next round of bets. So I grit my teeth and oversee the interaction between the two women.

"Oh it is a pleasure to meet you Chastity, I'm so glad that I can meet you." Willow beams, shaking the whore's hand politely which seems to surprise even the whore.

"Er, yeah, pleased to meet you too." She replies with a haughty expression that she obviously thinks will put Willow's friendliness to a halt but it's like she doesn't even fucking notice!

"I love your dress, it shows your figure brilliantly. I wish I were confident enough to wear something so figure hugging." Willow laughs lightly, in a good natured manner, but hopefully the whore –if she knows what is good for her- will respond with some kind of anger provoking response. If there even is such a thing.

"Yeah I can see that you don't have the figure to pull it off, far too weighty around the middle." The whore states, sticking her nose slightly up in the air, her voice taking on a nasal tone – almost as if she's getting into the role of a rich bitch. For the purposes of tonight I won't blow her brains out for trying that approach.

"Now now Chastity, that is not very polite is it? Apologise." I chuckle darkly, trying to sweep in and rescue Willow's 'feelings' so that she can warm up a little bit towards me, as is the plan that I have worked out for tonight.

"Oh no no, she's right. I'm hardly a size six. I'm going to get a drink I won't be a moment." Willow chirps brightly, giving us both a little nod before turning and going in search of the bar.

It leaves me in a little bit of a quandary. Well my fucking plan has been blown out of the sodding water now hasn't it? Was I being moronic and over thinking what I need to do to get the woman into bed, most likely, but it doesn't hurt to be over prepared. Maybe I just need to kick things up a notch to really get the emotions flowing? Smirking lightly to myself, I note the rather fearful expression on the whore's features. She obviously thinks that I am going to punish her for not doing her job properly, and I will, but at the minute she still has some use and I'm going to get that use out of her before I feed her skinny ass body to my dogs.

My eyes do not leave Willow as she converses, a little too long for my liking, with the bar keep. Despite people talking about the latest business ideas all around me, I can nod and make inputs but I am not as present in the conversation as I would be if she would only get as ass back over here! I keep my calm though, she's not going to be doing anything that I don't want her to do. I own this island and everyone on it. Just to prove that fact, if that fucking barkeep looks one more time at her breasts I'll have his eyes torn out and added as a garnish to my martini.

I turn my attention back to the conversation at hand, about the new process I have developed for making meth. The buyers want to try some? Well of course they fucking do, this stuff is much better than any of the shit they'll be getting their hands on currently. I click my fingers, and in a moment slaves step forwards with samples on silver platters for them to try – a little bit of showmanship never hurt after all.

"The finest product you will get your noses on ladies and gentlemen." I joke, not partaking myself, I never use my own product. A rule I like to stick to if at all possible.

Eagerly, I watch them consume and enjoy the new drug. They'll be hooked by the end of the night. Nonchalantly I turn my head to the bar, and find Willow instead of conversing with one of the other guests over there, standing only a meter or so away watching the exchange going on with her mouth popped open in shock. I could think of several better things she could be doing with that mouth than that, but, her shock sends a bolt of pleasure through me. Her sheer bleeding innocence and naivety is one of the most fuckable things about her and here it is in full force.

I saunter over to her a dark smile on my lips;

"You don't want some do you, my dear?" I ask, raising my hand to click once more and summon a platter for her pleasure. The delightful gasp that Willow let's out makes me chuckle. She seems so shocked by the offer, doesn't she see what everyone is doing around her? The whole party has been doing drugs almost since they arrived here.

"N-no I'm fine thank you Mr. Volker." She whispers, her brown eyes wide and darting from person to person. Those eyes should be staying firmly on me, where I want them. So I place my fingers under her chin, while my other hand gently strokes her cheek bringing us closer together and shifting her position so that her eyes are on me and me alone.

"Spoilsport." I mutter, my eyes darting down to her lips seeing how plump they look and still partly open in shock as well. Almost like they're begging for a kiss.

"Excuse me!" a very familiar, nasal voice pipes up from beside me. That's it, the woman is being dismantled womb first and fed to various jungle animals. A flash of bright hot anger rises inside of me, and Willow catches it, a gasp fleeing from her lips as she takes a step back. The fucking moment broken. No words can describe how fucking pissed off I am, and the whore is going to pay in the worst way as soon as this party is over with. She can sense it too, in the icy blank stare I fix her with as I remove my hands from Willow's face.

"What is it, dear?" I ask, the last part heavily sarcastic.

"What are you doing to my date?" She directs towards Willow, who looks absolutely mortified that she has been seen doing this. Great, this plan is really fucking stupid, a really fucking stupid idea. And who had given me this plan? Sam, the bastard. Excellent Privateer he might be but fucking shit at giving tips to get laid. Not that I need any tips but, he knows Willow better than I do, he said this shit would work!

"Oh my god I am so sorry I don't know what came over me." Willow gasps, clasping the whore's hands in her own "Please accept my most humble apology, it must be the alcohol. I am very sorry to cause trouble between the two of you."

I would say that the expression, her eyes so large and baleful, her lips pouting a little bit in distress is worth the loss of a kiss. But the humiliation in front of the buyers? No. Of course Willow isn't in on my plan, so couldn't know, but that fucking whore. I will kill everyone she has ever come into contact with before her eyes, before killing her as slowly as possible and mounting her head on my office wall as a trophy. Underneath her little brass plaque will read 'Conquering Stupidity'. It has a nice ring to it.

"Just make sure that you keep your hands to yourself." The whore huffs, before going to grab my hand. She is immensely lucky I do not want to lose face in front of Willow even more than I already have otherwise I would have snapped it off at the wrist. I still move my hand away, not wanting her diseased skin to touch mine in any capacity.

"Of course, forgive me again." Willow murmurs, giving a little bow in their direction before looking around the party for an escape. Unfortunately she finds it in the form of Sam, who has finally decided to attend the fucking party and now of all times pops up "I'll leave you two alone."

As soon as her attention is snapped up by Sam, I turn to the whore beside me. Calmly I walk with her, ignoring her apologies and quiet pleas all the while until we are behind one of the compound buildings that doesn't have some couple shagging up against it. Signalling one of the loitering Privateers, they come to my side without question, as expected.

"Take it to Alpha Camp. Keep it there until further notice. I will be there tomorrow to deal with the situation." I state simply, ignoring the shouts and pleas for help as the slave is dragged away. We are too far out from the party for anyone of consequence to hear, and I wouldn't care even if they did here. This is my fucking island, and nobody makes me look a fucking fool on my island, in front of my customers, in front of my property.

I remove a cigar from my breast pocket, and deftly clip the end. In the shadow of the compound building, the orange flame from my flickering match bathes half my face in light, the other half seeming much more dangerous as the darkness fills in the rest of my features. Tonight might not have gone as planned so far but, it is still young and tomorrow I will have my retribution.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here is chapter four for you guys, I hope that you are all still enjoying the story – please drop a review to let me know :D **_

_**The language, and themes, are still very mature in this chapter so if you are uncomfortable with SWEARING, DRUG USE, SEXUAL LEWDNESS AND VIOLENCE this is not the fanfic for you :3 **_

_**Chapter Four is a direct continuation from the party in chapter 3 :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Far Cry 3 – only my OC.**_

VAAS POV:

I can't believe I am doing this for that cock sucking mother fucker. He should be fucking thanking his stars that he has someone like me to manage his affairs on the other island – anyone else would fuck up even more than I have. I am not above saying that my men have made some fucking shit decisions but so would anyone else in the same situation! I am not about to lose control of my island just because some of Hoyt's contraband has gone walk about – its not like they took any of the good stuff, only the shit product that he probably would have given them for free if they'd asked.

Scowling, I lash out with my foot, connecting with the leg of one of the nearby hostages. They whimper in pain and it calms my nerves slightly, it always does me good to take my anger out on someone else's face. But no no, not these hostages no, I have something much more important planned for them.

Something that will get me back in Hoyts fucking good books again, not like I give a fuck about that hijo de puta but…things will be a lot easier for me if he's all cosy with me again when that bitch starts poking her nose around my bases. So what if I knew about some of the shit going missing, it's not like I am going to get into shit for it, no. Not after what I'm doing here tonight. Especially after what I'm doing here tonight. It fucking kills me inside to be seen to kiss anybody's ass, but, fuck, there's not really much of a bloody choice here. Either I get back onto Hoyt's good side or my fucking head is going on his fucking wall.

I turn my attention back to the hostages lined up outside, the sun hasn't gone down yet but that's not a problem. Just gives them more time to start pissing themselves with fear, like I know they aren't too far off from doing. There isn't anything more to be done, they are all already in position for the main event. Giving a whoop of excitement I clap my hands in the air, the buzz from the coke still floating around in my system making me even more wired than I normally would be with the situation.

Hoyt is going to fucking love me, yeah.

"Hey, hey Carlos!" I yell, waving the pirate over "You send that message to Hoyt already?"

"Yes boss, he should be expecting your surprise tonight." He replies with a smirk on his lips which I find myself returning. Everything is going as planned, and as soon as midnight ticks around, there is going to be some rather spectacular entertainment for Hoyt and the rest of the posh fuckers that he's invited to his party.

I hope to fucking god that the bitch gets a big chunk of flesh right in her face. That'll teach her to come here and start messing with all my shit, getting me into trouble with the boss. Chuckling darkly I turn and see one of the hostages has begun to cry. God I fucking love it when they start to cry! All these weak ass boys are the furthest thing from warriors, they have no right to life when all they do is waste it like they do. I'm doing the world a favour really, ridding them of surplus baggage. It just so happens I get a fee for it.

"No no no hermano, don't you fucking cry." I laugh, patting him on the cheek with the cold metal of my pistol "You are going to be doing me a biiiiig favour tonight, is a good thing no?"

The worm goes to speak and I back hand him hard with the pistol, leaving a nasty red welt over his cheek bone, and I swear to god I heard it crack. Yet again these boys prove just how disposable they really are, not rich enough for their ransoms to be paid, not strong enough to survive in the jungle. Worthless. Seeing his wide eyes, and how his body trembles in his binds disgusts me and I take a step back, to observe all ten of the captives.

All of them are obviously awaiting my action, wondering why I am simply leaving them tied up here. They really are fucking idiots, can't they see what they're tied to?

That same man keeps crying, blubbering into the gag and my fingers twitch around the trigger of my gun, I've already got a fucking massive headache his pussy ass whining is making it even worse. Tempted to give him a beating before tying him back up, I merely take a breath, and try to calm myself back down. I stalk my way back over to his stake and very slowly press the barrel of my gun against his forehead;

"Shut the fuck up." I order.

He keeps his miserable little whimpering up but otherwise calms back down, these fucking natives man, they're the worst. They should be fucking warriors like me, we grew up in this shit, and now most of them are just fucking pathetic shells like this one. Clicking the safety off the pistol I shove it harder into his forehead, the metal cutting slightly into his skin making me grin viciously.

"I said, shut the fuck up!" I yell "You are my bitch, I own your ass."

Silence follows that, and I smirk, at least the little bitch has enough sense to shut the fuck up when told to. Backing away I smirk, tonight is going to be one hell of a show, Hoyt hates natives even more than I do, so to do something like this is going to get one hell of a positive reaction from the mother fucker, and finally he'll ease off my back. At least that's the fucking plan. Shaking my head I crouch down on the floor in front of the hostages, tilting my head to one side as I take in their fearful expression, sweet as any coke I can get my hands on. I press my pistol to my temple and breathe deeply;

"You fuckers, you will all be better fireworks, than you were men." I chuckle, my eyes filled with manic glee as each and every one of them actually bother to fucking look at the 'stakes' they've been tied to "That's right mother fuckers! Get ready to let your colours shine!" I cackle, enjoying the sound of their muffled cries, and their pathetic attempts to escape their binds. This is one thing I won't allow to be fucked up, not when I have my fucking life riding on the outcome.

SAM'S POV:

As Hoyt's second in command, I cannot miss a party such as this one even though I very badly wish to. I find myself not being to stand the people, or the topics of conversation yet I have to go through with them in order to give my lie credibility, to actually be the privateer that I make myself seem to be. Sometimes I believe that I am enjoying my time serving with Hoyt a little too much but, blowing things up has always been a great passion of mine – I just get more chance to incinerate things on the Rook Islands than I have done before.

I had just been looking around the perimeter making sure that everything is secure, before attending the party itself, and it appears that the drugs have already been brought out in force. Although I never partake myself the haze is probably going to affect my judgement slightly as I head towards Hoyt in order to make the needed niceties for the evening. That particular little quirk of mine seems to keep me in Hoyt's good books, someone who doesn't drink the company water like he doesn't – at least when it comes to drugs. I am not above swiping some of the cigars that come through as payment for a job well done, instead of meth or coke as other privateers would indulge themselves with.

On my way over I start a little bit as I spot Willow, honestly I thought she would have returned to her room already. If there is one person who would not enjoy this party more than myself I thought Willow would be that person. She seems to be the antithesis of everything the Rook Islands are, and would disapprove of tonight greatly yet she is still here. I owe some of the men a considerable amount of money tomorrow.

"Ah Willow!" I smile, meeting her in the middle, as she walks away from Hoyt as I walk towards him "What a surprise to see you here, I thought for sure that you would have gone home already, nein?"

"Oh Sam, I'm so glad to see you." She whispers, I can tell that she's nervous about something and I quirk an eyebrow upwards in silent questioning "I was thinking about going back to my room but now that you are here I might stay around for a little while longer."

"I must go and speak with Hoyt, but if you get me a drink from the bar I won't be a moment, then we can talk das ist gut?" I grin cheekily, nodding my head in the direction of my employer behind her, signalling the need that I must speak with him before I go off and do my own thing at the party. I must play the part of a good guest after all, and an attentive employee.

"Okay, what do you want?"

"Surprise me frauline!" I laugh, waving Willow off as I continue towards Hoyt with a light grin still on my lips.

He seems to be in a little bit of a foul mood which does not bode well, although I do not know why, I can guess that it is something to do with a business deal gone south, or some bad blood between a client arising. Either way, I might find myself being sent on another errand to take care of whatever annoyance is affecting him – not that I mind, as long as I get to use one of the big guns to take care of business. I contemplate all the scenarios and the best and biggest gun to use in each one as I stop in front of Hoyt, hands resting on either side of my weapons holsters.

Hoyt informs me, my plan to get him into bed with Willow did not go so well. Ah, well, that will explain the foul mood. At least he does not seem annoyed at me, that is the last thing that I need right now. The poor girl though, she is going to have a very hard time getting herself out of this situation if she hasn't been killed already. From the few unpaid experiences I have had with women they are spurred on quite well by a healthy dose of jealousy, although Willow seems quite immune from feeling that emotion – maybe because she does not have feelings for Volker in the first place?

Regardless of the reasons I can see that she is still very much 'out of bounds'. Out of bounds in a romantic way, not for a friend, which I believe she very much needs right now.

Apparently Vaas has organised some entertainment, and I am to get people down to the beach. I thought that I would not be able to leave work at home, but I bow my head and get down to it quickly enlisting some of the nearby privateers to help. The quicker I help Hoyt the quicker I can go back to semi-enjoying my semi-evening-off.

One of the last people to leave is Willow, who is holding what I can only assume is my drink in her hand. Ah such a thoughtful woman to wait until last. Sheepishly she approaches me and I can only assume she is still intimidated by my weaponry, but I'm not getting rid of them. Who would I be without my heavy machine guns?

"What's going on?" she asks, peering out of the compound doors where the rest of the guests have disappeared.

"There are fireworks down at the beach nearby, everyone has gone to watch them. Is that my drink Frauline?" I smirk, eyeing up the brown liquid in her hands honestly wondering what she might have picked up for me.

"Ah yes!" She smiles brightly, handing it to me gently.

I make sure to take it without letting our hands brush together, even though she is a beautiful woman, I do not want to compromise everything if Hoyt gets pissy at me for becoming too close to her while he still lays claim. I eye the brown liquid suspiciously and raise an eyebrow at Willow, it is not whiskey unfortunately but what it actually is eludes me.

"What is it?" I ask, examining the glass from every conceivable angle which manages to wrangle a laugh from her. Sometimes it feels good to just be myself, though only now that the pressure is off and Hoyt seems to be appeased for the evening.

"It's uhm, it's Jägermeister." Willow giggles "I didn't know what you would like so I got the only German thing that they served at the bar. I hope that you like it."

Letting a rolling laugh escape I cannot fault her decision, I told her to surprise me and she has indeed done just that. I am not against the drink either so, it has worked for the both of us. I am simply surprised that she would put so much thought into it when I would have gotten a double of what I was drinking at the time – which seems to be white wine. I hate white wine, the stuff makes me nauseous. Knocking the tumbler back I empty it in one mouthful, leaving the glass on a nearby table.

"Come on Willow, we will miss the fireworks if we wait for the grass to be growing!" I tease, leading her out of the base towards the section of the beach where all the others are gathered.

I can see her looking up at the nights sky and it makes me smile lightly inside, she looks very pretty under the light of the moon. I cannot act on those thoughts but it does not mean that I cannot have them in the first place, the day that I have to give over that aspect of myself to Hoyt I will blow my cover and set fire to this place. Long ago I accepted the fact that my own personality will be quashed underneath the privateer façade but, now I have adapted, I enjoy what I do to an extent and that is truly the key to a good lie.

"Yoo-who, Sam?" Willow giggles, and I notice that she is waving her hand in front of my face, obviously I have been less than attentive while I've been thinking. Laughing sheepishly I rub the back of my neck in embarrassment.

"Sorry madchen, what is it?"

"Waiting for the grass to grow? What century are you from again?" She teases, shocking me a little bit, I had not expected her to tease me back. She just doesn't seem to be the type. Obviously I am wrong there and happy to be so, meek and quiet has its benefits but, comedy now that is one of the essences of a good relationship. I am pleased to see that Willow possesses it.

"Why I never!" I gasp, placing an offended hand over my chest "And here I thought you such a polite woman, I can see that I have never been more mistaken. I am only 44 years of age!"

"You don't look 44 Sam." Willow smiles lightly "I'm 29, so I should probably respect my elders in this situation."

Shaking my head I stop the conversation as we re-join the rest of the group. Even in this short amount of time on our own I have gotten to know Willow more than I did before. I quite like what I have discovered. Unfortunately it is time to get back to work again. There will be plenty more time tomorrow to speak with her as she works, hopefully she will not take my disappearance as rudeness, but I do not want to draw attention to our interaction more than necessary.

"Excuse me Frauline. Duty is calling for me." I murmur, giving her a small nod as I make my way over to Hoyt's side.

HOYT'S POV:

Tonight has gotten so much better. I cannot fucking wait for my little offering from Vaas. I didn't think that the bastard would ever have enough brain cells to think about giving me something to curb my anger but apparently I have underestimated him. It isn't really surprising though given what has been happening lately. I am disappointed at every turn by him and as such I have significantly lowered my expectations of him and his moronic band of fuckwits.

The whole display is made all the more sweet because nobody else knows the secret behind the little display that they are about to watch. As soon as the first firework is set off, I trail it with my eyes, trying to visualise the gruesome death that is about to occur when the fuse burns down to nothing and the powder explodes. I even hold my breath as I wait for the explosion to ring out across the island, signifying the end of one of those pathetic native pigs.

And there it is! The first explosion that jolts the rest of the crowd, only makes a dark smirk crawl onto my lips and I am certain that there is nothing that can wipe it off. At least for the rest of the display.

The fact that there is a part of the island currently being splattered with blood and guts of some fucking animal native almost makes me laugh, but instead I take a large drag from my cigar and blow out a smoke ring.

It is an amazing feeling to know that I have Vaas wrapped around my little finger, and he would trash his pride just to salvage his life. That is what this is after all. He knows that I am going to kill him if he does not improve, and take away his little empire – so the slimy bastard has finally wised up and done something about it. Either that or he is afraid, afraid of what Willow is going to find as soon as she starts her investigation over on his islands bases.

I can't help but frown a little bit at that thought. What could that bastard be hiding from me? Did he know that some of his fuckwits were stealing from me, and he hid that from me?

Another firework shoots up into the sky, and I find my efforts to calm down from those thoughts working, it wouldn't do to allow myself to become annoyed when there are still buyers around. Even though I can't put it past Vaas to have done something like that – I can take my frustrations out on that whore tomorrow. I let out a small chuckle at the gasps of awe from the spectators, totally unaware of the more grisly aspect of the show.

Ah, sometimes it's good to be the boss.


End file.
